A Quaint Love Story
by SammieEngh123
Summary: An all human story. Big CEO Damon Salvatore and waitress Elena Gilbert are living their lives as anyone else would. Except when a certain someone from the past comes and tries to ruin everything, only to find out that Damon's father set the whole thing up after being publicly embarrassed by his son when he tried to pay Elena to leave and never have any contact with any of them.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Quaint Love Story**_

_**Chapter One:**_

It was a nice sunny day as I walked up to the Salvatore Company building here in Bellevue. As soon as I opened that front door I was making my way to the main elevators. Even though I hated elevators I didn't want to be walking up ten flights of stairs, especially in heals. When I heard the ding and opening of the elevator doors I made my way in and pressed for the tenth floor.

When the elevator doors finally opened I was happy to see that the room was nice and bright from the sun. I waved at Damon's secretary, Martha; as I passed then let myself into his office. I shut the door quietly behind me then went and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Damon smiled at me and told the person on the phone that he would call them back later. I smiled at him as he hung up his phone, stood up out of his chair and walked over to me just to bend down and kiss my lips. When we pulled away I smiled and stood up. "Hey sexy" Damon said as I took off my coat.

"Hey there" I reply back with a grin. "What's this surprise visit for? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Damon asked. "Well, I got off work earlier than expected so I decided to have lunch with you before I go meet up with Caroline and Bonnie to look for dresses for the charity function." I tell him as I walk over and start looking for menus to order from.

He looks at me for a minute before saying, "I feel like Garlic Crush. How about you?" I nod and start looking for the menu to call and place our order. We always order the same thing every single time. Damon found the menu before I could and called and placed our order. Then he asked Martha if she would like anything before hanging up and asking her if she could go get it.

"Oh, alright. But you owe me extra time for lunch then. I might be in my fifties but I still like a little off time." Martha says as she gathers up her purse and light jacket before coming to get the money from Damon and leaving to get our food. "You got it Martha." Damon tells her right before the elevator doors close.

I just laugh lightly and shake my head before going back into Damon's office and onto his computer. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Damon asks me as he comes back in too. "Oh nothing much, just looking to see if Jeremy emailed me back about going and surprising Aunt Jenna and Alaric sometime soon." I tell him as I read through my emails to see if Jeremy emailed me back. I log out and turn off the computer screen when I see nothing from Jeremy. I feel Damon behind me and moans lightly when he starts to rub my shoulders. "Well, I can think of a much better thing to occupy our time with." Damon says as he starts to kiss my neck. All I can do is stand up and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and get washed away with the passion.

_**An hour later:**_

We managed to get dressed and everything put back on Damon's desk just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened and we hear Martha yelling out our names for lunch. We look each other over one more time before opening the door and walking out to get our food. As we grab out containers and anything else we might need Martha fake coughs and we look at her wide eyed. "You might want to change shirts' sir; you have some red lipstick stains on that one." Martha tells Damon and smirks before walking over to her desk and starts to eat.

All we do is stare at her wide eyed before grabbing our food and going back into Damon's office. After sitting down and looking at each other we both start laughing. After a few minutes we finally stop laughing and start eating. "She was right though babe. You really might want to change your shirt. Unless you want to wear lipstick stains on you all day." I tell him before I take a bite. "As long as it's your lipstick I don't care. If I could I'd go all day like this. But I have a meeting with Stefan and my father later so I guess I'd better change shirts." Damon tells me as we eat. I just nod and smile before taking another bite. I'm not quite sure what to say about Damon having a meeting with his brother and father. Stefan is a good guy and he treats Caroline like she's his light. But Giuseppe has never showed anything but ill feelings towards everyone. I don't know how Rosaline has put up with him for so many years.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Quaint Love Story:**_

_**Chapter Two **_

When I finally found Bonnie and Caroline at the mall they already had a few dresses over their arms. I rolled my eyes before walking up to them and looking for a dress. "Hey guys" I say in acknowledgment. "Hey Elena!" Caroline says to me, "I think I found the perfect dress for myself for the charity gala tonight."

"That's good Caroline. How about you Bonnie?" I ask. "I think I found the right dress for it, but I'm not sure." Bonnie says as she shows me the dress she's thinking of buying. I nod, "I think you'll look great in it." I continue looking through dresses, trying to find the right one.

A few minutes later I'm still trying to find the right dress while Caroline and Bonnie have already bought their dresses. "I don't think I'm going to find it here. Let's try somewhere else." I tell them and we leave the store. Luckily there was a store not too far down from the last one and we decided to go in there. Bonnie and Caroline went to different sections in the store to look for dress options while I went further back to look.

After searching through a few racks I found the perfect dress. It was a greyish, silvery color with lace on the shoulders and a part of the neck, an open back with lace around the edges. I think it went perfectly without clashing with Bonnie's greenish bluish dress that has an open back with a crisscross and strapless. And Caroline's light blue strapless dress that has silvery jewels on the torso front. (Pictures of the dresses below).

"Bon, Caroline come here. I think I found the perfect dress." When they come over I show them the dress and for once in her life since she learned how to talk Caroline is quiet. "It's perfect Elena." Caroline practically whispers. "Damon is going to love you in that dress." Bonnie says with a smile. I smile back. "Before I actually fall more in love with this dress than I already am I'd better try it on first." I tell them as I pick it up so it won't drag and go to the dressing room.

Once I have the dress on I look at myself in the mirror. A gasp escapes my lips as I look at myself. "Come on Elena! Come out!" Caroline says impatiently. "Okay, okay I'm coming out." I tell them as I unlock the door.

When I step out of the dressing room I'm met with silence. I look up at Bonnie and Caroline to see them with their mouths slightly open. Bonnie is the first to snap out of it. "Elena, you look gorgeous in that dress." Bonnie says as she offers me a reassuring smile. Bonnie talking snaps Caroline to the present. "She's right Elena. You have to get that dress! Damon won't keep his hands off of you in that! Then again he can't keep his hands off you anytime." Caroline says in a upbeat tone. "I love it. This is the dress. And maybe it'll show Damon's father that I'm not a gold digging whore." I tell them before I go back into the dressing room and change into my clothes. When I step out I see Caroline and Bonnie with a pair of heels that match the color of the dress perfectly. "These are the shoes for that dress. And who cares about Damon's father? Damon hates his father anyway." Caroline says as we walk over to the register. "I know but he's still his father." I say with a sigh before I pay for the dress and shoes.

"Crap, it's already two! I have to go, I have a meeting. Bye guys, I'll see you at the event tonight!" Bonnie says as she leaves the mall as fast as she can. We say our goodbyes after her. "I have to go too. I promised Stefan I would go with him to look for a new house." Caroline says. "You two should just get together. I mean, you guys are going together tonight. So why not just make it a date instead of two friends going together?" I say to Caroline. "Stefan and I are just friends Elena. Anyway I have to go. He promised to buy me lunch if I got there on time. Bye!" Caroline says before I have a chance to reply and rushes off.

I look at the time and notice that it's almost time for me to go to my meeting. I decide to leave so that I can review the points I want to go over in the meeting. As I get back to the restaurant I notice that more customers are in than usual. "Hey boss!" I hear one of my employees say to me as I walk past. "What's up Jen?" I ask. "I have no idea. It could just be a late lunch rush but I wonder if something needs to be catered." Jen says to me. "I'll get on it. Will you go put this in my office?" I ask her. When she nods and takes my bags I take a deep breath before walking over to the crowd of people. "Hello, my name is Elena. I'm the owner of this restaurant. How can I help you?" I say politely. A grey haired woman in a dress suit answers me. "Lovely to meet you darling. My name is Jeneane Prosper. My children and I are planning a surprise birthday party for my husband and he comes in here so much to get us two dinner. He just loves your restaurant. Anyway, I was thinking if you could cater the party he would be so happy. Would you please do it? The party will take place around the ending of next month." Jeneane says to me. I smile at her and her family before replying. "I would love to. And I can even bake a cake for it too." I tell them. "Oh thank you darling!" Jeneane says before hugging me. I hug her back. "You have no idea how much this will mean to him." She says as she lets me go. "It's no problem Mrs. Prosper. You husband lights up my night when he's in here getting dinner for the two of you. He always tells me stories from when he was younger and how he met you and your lives together." I tell Jeneane. "Darling girl you just made my day. And please, call me Jen." She replies. "Only if you call me Elena." I say with a smile.

It takes about twenty more minutes to get everything finalized. When the Prosper family finally leaves I check the time to see that the meeting should have been started by now. I look around the restaurant to see if I missed them but they are nowhere to be seen. I make my way to the bar when I see Jen waving me over. "You got a call. The meeting was rescheduled to three months from now." She tells me before she goes and gets a table's order.

I head to my office to get my stuff before leaving and going home. Damon's car is already in the driveway when I pull up. But his isn't the only car. I see Stefan's and Caroline's cars too. I get out and grab my stuff before heading inside. "I'm home." I yell out. Damon comes from the kitchen and grabs my shopping bags from me before kissing me. "Guess who I found today when I got home?" Damon says as we head to the kitchen. "What?" I ask as I set my purse down and walks over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "I found Stefan and Caroline doing the mouth tango right in the living room." I spit out the water I just took a drink of and look at Damon. He is smiling smugly with a teasing tint in his eyes. "Are you kidding?" I ask before I get a dish towel and clean up my sprayed water. "Yeah I am." Damon says before he rushes out of the kitchen.

"That's not funny Damon!" I yell after him. "Yes it is!" He yells back while laughing. "Just for that you aren't getting any tonight!" I yell back. Damon comes back to the kitchen then walks up to me with a smug smirk on his lips. "Oh come on Elena." He says. "You know you can't resist me in a tux." He says as he starts kissing my neck. "I'll beg you for it." He says as one of his hands drift down my stomach, between my legs and starts lightly caressing me. I nod my head before I drop it back on his shoulder. He kisses my neck one more time before pulling away completely. "You'll just have to wait and see what I have up my sleeve for tonight baby." Damon says before he leaves the kitchen. I lean over the counter and shake my head. _What the hell just happened?_ I ask myself in my head before I drop my head to the counter.

_**Sorry for not updating sooner guys! My computer has been acting really weird. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Quaint Love Story**_

_**Chapter Three**_

After Damon had showered and was getting dressed I had already curled my hair and have my make-up done for the night. "Babe!" I hear Damon yell from the living room. "Yeah?" I yelled back. "Are you ready yet? We have to leave soon." Damon says as I put my dress. "Yeah, I'm ready. Just hold on. I'm going to need to hold onto you while I put my heels on." I say to Damon as I open up the bathroom door and see Damon sitting on the bed. "I thought you were downstairs." I say as I cross the room to my closet where I put the silver stilettos that I'm wearing for the night. "I was but I couldn't really hear you so I came up here. I…" Damon starts saying.

When I turned around to go hold onto Damon to put my heels on he's looking at me with slightly wide eyes his mouth open a little. I walk over to him, put my heels on the ground, and put one hand on Damon's shoulder while the other went down to my dress up so I can see my feet.

All of a sudden I feel one of Damon's hands lightly caress my bare back due to my dress being backless. I jump a tiny bit at the sudden feeling and I hear Damon chuckle. "What's this about? A backless back on this dress that makes you look ravishing? God, I just want to tear this thing right off of you." Damon says as I stand up straight after putting on my shoes. "Don't you dare Damon!" I tell him as I walk over to the closet to get my shawl that I'm wearing for the night.

"Don't worry babe. I won't do anything to your dress that could ruin it before the party." Damon says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of our room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. "You aren't doing anything to ruin this dress anytime." I tell him as we continue our way out the door. "I can't guarantee anything darling." Damon says as he opens his Camaro's passenger door, helps me in, and closes the door behind me then walks over to the driver's side and gets in. "You will guarantee it if you want to get a certain present tonight." I tell him as I buckle the seatbelt. Damon just laughs as he buckles his seatbelt, starts the car, and then heads for his father's mansion.

Finally, we made it to the mansion almost an hour later. From the looks of it, everyone else was there. "Well… Hell sweet hell." Damon says before we get out of the car. Damon takes my arm when we meet in front of the car and we head up the stairs to the open doors. The people by the door take our belongings and give us the matching ticket from our belongings' ticket. As we walk further into the mansion we can hear the band playing and people talking. We smile at one another before heading to the ballroom.

The second we step into the room almost everyone stops and stares at us. Then Giuseppe and Rosaline emerge from the crowd. Rosa has a huge smile on her face while Giuseppe has a scowl. "Oh! My dear boy and my lovely girl!" Rosa says as she gives us both a hug. "Son." Giuseppe nods his head at Damon before continuing. "I see you decided to escort Elena." Damon nods in agreement. "Yes, I did bring Elena."

"Well, we have some more people to talk to so we shall be leaving you to fend for yourself for a while. Come along Rosaline." Giuseppe says as he takes Rosa's arm and leads her away with him towards some older men. "Well, that went better than I thought it would." Damon says as we start over to the bar. "It could have been much worse." I say as I pick up my glass of red wine and take a sip. "Yes, it could have." Damon agrees before taking a drink of his scotch.

About an hour later after Damon and I have finished greeting everyone we were finally sitting down. "Damon stop that! Someone could catch you." I tell him as I bat his hands away from my legs. "But you are basically naked under this dress. So why don't we go see how many rooms we can break in before we get caught?" Damon says as he stands up then pulls me up and starts kissing my neck. "We aren't finished here Damon." I say as I pull away from him.

Damon gets a devilish smirk before he grabs my hand and gets down on one knee. Everyone gasps as they see this and the music and talking stops. "Elena Annabelle Gilbert, will you give me the great honor of becoming my dance partner?" Damon says as he looks up at me with that same devilish smirk. "Only if I have to Damon Nikolas Salvatore." I say with a smirk. Damon stands up and kisses me before grabbing my hand and leading me onto the dance floor. "Start up the music boys!" Damon yells we start dancing.

Sometime when we were dancing Damon started twirling me around until I crashed into his chest. "I love you too babe, but there is no reason for you to fall for me." Damon says as he stops me from falling from being dizzy. "Ha-ha. Very funny Damon." I say dryly. "Thank you, thank you very much. I've been dying to use that one." Damon says as we start to slow dance. "Now why don't we just go see how many rooms we can break in before getting caught." Damon says as he takes me by the hand and leads us out of the room and upstairs. I didn't even notice the person watching us leave.

Almost three hours later we make it back downstairs. We get caught by Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler though. "Well, well look who had the balls to do the dirty at this huge party." Caroline says with a smirk. "Oh please Caroline. I've seen you and saint Stefan here sneak off plenty of times." Damon says. Caroline just sticks her tongue out at him.

We were just standing there talking and drinking until a throat clearing interrupted us. We all look to see Giuseppe looking at us with a scowl. "Well, I hope you two enjoyed your little fun upstairs." I look down and blush while Damon just smirks. "Now, I expect you both into work on time on Monday morning. Go on, the party is ending anyways." Giuseppe says to us before leaving and going back into the ballroom.

"Well, I'm not staying around in case he changes his mind. Let's get our stuff and let's go." Damon says. "I think we all agree on that statement." Caroline says. Rosa is already waiting for us when we go to get our coats. She gives us all big hugs and a kiss on the cheek. "Ladies, we must go out to lunch sometime. I can tell you childhood stories about my two boys." She says as we head outside. "It's a date Rosa! We'll have to get back to you on that." Caroline says before Rosa goes back inside.

"You guys want to hang out tomorrow night? None of us have work so we could go clubbing." Caroline proposes. After we all agree to meet up at the Salvatore Boarding House tomorrow night we all get into our respective vehicles and go home. When Damon and I get home we realize that we beat Stefan home and decide to have some fun while he's gone.


End file.
